


Somewhere In Neverland

by shadowrivertonio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Belgium is gay, Bunny Basket, M/M, Prince Lovino, Servant Antonio, arranged marriage that doesn't work out, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowrivertonio/pseuds/shadowrivertonio
Summary: A present for a fun little easter event I was a part of!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



Antonio wouldn’t exactly call himself a poor man. He was poor, but he didn’t think that money was all that important anyway. His father though? His father thought that money made the world go around and there wasn’t much he could do to stop his thoughts like that. He worked in the stables often enough to keep their family from starving and his brother helped out every now and then with that kind of stuff but it didn’t even make enough to get them a comfortable place to stay.

It was right when he was getting ready to give up that he saw the notice from the castle. They were looking for a new servant for the prince! He could easily work in the castle as long as he could send the money back to his family. He pulled the flier down quickly, shoving it in his bag and taking off back home. He was a bit older than the prince, nearly two years he thought, but he didn’t think that should make too much of a difference in his ability to be hired at the castle. “¡Papá!” He called out, pulling the flier back out of the bag and holding it out for him. “¡Puedo arreglarlo todo!” He called out as he made his way into the building where his father was stationed for the day. “mira mira” He held the poster a bit closer. “The castle is looking for servants! I could apply and if I get the job then our whole family would be able to afford a house! Plus I am only a couple years older than the prince. So it wouldn’t be too hard for me to relate to him right? Please can I try papá?”

A nod was all his father gave but it was more than enough for him to smile brightly and thank him quickly as he rushed towards the house. “Mamá!” He searched the house and smiled when he found her with his older brother in the kitchen. “I am going to get us a nice house and nice food. Look” He set the flier in front of her. “If I can get this job for the prince, I can get us all the money we need to survive!” He said with a bright smile. 

Isabella gave a small smile as she looked at the poster. She didn’t have high hopes that her son would get such a position but she would give him all the confidence he needed to try it. She stood up and kissed Antonio’s cheek softly. “Go ahead and try for it then, mijo. If you get that job we will be set for life” She smirked. “But for now we have bread so you better work quick” She teased.

Antonio laughed along and nodded. “Gracias mamá. I am going to send in the letter tonight and see what they say. What could the harm be in trying right?” He chuckled and went to the table again, sitting down and pulling out a small piece of parchment. He only had a small amount of ink left but he figured that if he did get this it wouldn’t be a problem anymore. He pulled down one of their pens and started to write carefully. 

‘Hello,

My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and I am a 22 year old Spanish Stable boy. I saw the poster you had set up advertising a need for a servant for the prince. I have not been a servant to royalty before but I have been told I am a fast writer. My family could really use the money. I don’t need any of it. If I get this I would appreciate if all the money was sent back to my family. I am running out of ink to write with but I have one last thing to say. I would do anything for the prince, no matter what the cost. Thank you so much. I am out of ink no…’ 

Shoot he couldn’t even get in the w? He shook the pot for a moment, trying to get up a small amount of ink. When he got it he wrote the w and then set the paper aside to dry.

He quickly got up to move things off the table and set it with their plates. The bread may not be much but they could still enjoy a nice family dinner together. He sat down and smiled, conversing with his brother while his mother brought the bread out to the table. His father came home just in time to sit and join them in their prayer. Antonio led this time, thanking for the food and for his family and releasing the grip with an amen. Finally they could eat their scraps. 

Antonio sent the letter out immediately after dinner. He cleaned up the table and cleaned the dishes, finishing his chores for the night before heading into the one bedroom in the house. He laid down with his brother and they waited patiently for their parents to join so they could all curl up under the blankets. Sometime in the middle of the night he felt his mother get up and he shifted. He turned to curl into his father with a small sigh before his mother came in again and woke him.

She ever so gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Antonio” She whispered. “You have to be at the castle before morning. They wish to speak with you before the prince wakes” She whispered.

Antonio sat up and rubbed at his eyes, nodding. “Okay, Mamá” He didn’t even quite understand what she said but she was saying it was time to get up and that meant he had to get up. He carefully crawled out from between his father and brother before getting on his coat and following his mother outside. He smiled tiredly when he saw the horsemen at their door. “Morning” he whispered through a yawn. He kissed his mother’s cheek and rubbed his eyes again. He was starting to realise what he was about to do and he paused. He hugged her tightly to his chest. “I love you mamá” He whispered. “I’ll make sure that this counts” he assured before climbing up onto the horse they had brought for him.

He followed them closely up to the castle, a bit shocked they were actually going there. He stopped the horse when the other two did and jumped off, shifting. He was still groggy but he planned to put on his best smile if he was meeting the prince. He was ushered inside and into a room where he was told to wait. He didn’t really know why he was waiting but he knew that he was waiting and he was more than ready to greet anyone who came in to him.

Well he thought he was. He wasn’t prepared when a large group of people came in and washed him and clothed him and told him to ‘stand still’ and ‘stand straight’ oh and don’t forget ‘hold your arms out and don’t move’ Antonio followed every command to the best of his ability, shifting a bit every now and then. Just as suddenly as they were in, the large group had left and Antonio was now alone, clean, and much better dressed than before.

Then suddenly there was a voice and he looked up, tilting his head to the side. Was that the king? Antonio didn’t have time to think straight as he bowed his head, then his body followed in a full bow. “Your majesty” He addressed quickly. He didn’t say anything else. He had never even seen the royals in person before let alone been directly in the same room as one. He had no clue what to say.

“You may relax, Antonio” The king gave a bright smile that then faded into a smirk. “Your letter was very...interesting” he chuckled. “First off, never mention that you are running out of ink, let alone twice. It’s a waste of the ink” he chuckled. “But second. I find it quite admirable that you were willing to send all of the money you may earn in such a position back to your family. The guards who fetched you told me that your house was in terrible condition. We will have that fixed. You will be paid either way for at least a day. But we want to test you on the prince. He is only just 19 and can be quite picky with his staff. So we will see how things go after the day. But I can assure you, your family will be taken care of” He smiled at the brunet. 

Antonio didn’t even know how to respond but he straightened out and shifted. He blushed ever so slightly, embarrassed by the mention of the ink now that it was pointed out. As he listened to everything the king explained he couldn’t help but give a wide smile. “Oh thank you so much, your majesty. I will do my best” he assured. “I hope to do well for the prince”

There was a slight laugh from the king and he gave a nod. “Don’t worry about that okay? I am sure that everything will go alright. You’re cute so you have that going for you”

Antonio’s cheeks were bright red by this point. He nodded slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. “A-Ah thank you” he whispered, biting his lip then quickly releasing it. His father used to comment that it made him looks ridiculous and he shouldn’t do it in front of higher class people. He had to find some other method to hide the nervous nature in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino wasn’t sure when Antonio had arrived, even now that it had been a month or so. He still never really found out that they were training a new servant. He had no clue the man used to be a stable boy on the streets. He knew he had previously been quite poor but not to the extent he was. “Hey! Don’t touch that!” He was snapped out of his thoughts as he had to scold Antonio. 

The Spaniard jumped back and apologised. “Am I not supposed to touch these things? What are they for then?” he asked. 

“We don’t touch these kinds of things until after they have been purchased” Lovino really needed to stop zoning out. They would be long gone from the store by now if he had just calmed himself down and started to shop. But he had to admit that the way Antonio got excited at all the clothes and little decorative pieces was...cute? Was he thinking cute? No that couldn’t be the word for it. There was something else about Antonio that he liked. It was the reason he agreed to keep him around after all. 

“My apologies your highness” Antonio bowed his head and gave a smile. “I just have never been into a big shop before. Have you decided what you wanted to get while we were here?” He asked, hoping that he would get more time to look around the other shops before they had to go home. They were told to be home by lunch and it was getting decently close.

“No need to apologise. I have a slight idea” he explained. “Give me a moment though. I will need to have them wrap it and I’d prefer this be something I get by myself. Please, look around” Lovino shooed Antonio away before grabbing a small card shaped piece of parchment from the shelf and moving towards the shopkeeper. He spoke calmly with the man, explaining his intention, well, the one he had made up to explain himself. He would be disowned for his true intention.

After making sure it would be taken care of and delivered to the castle, Lovino grabbed Antonio’s arm and pulled him aside. “They will be delivering it. We may go to the next shop now” he explained. “But you have to make sure that you don’t touch anything if we aren’t going to be purchasing it”

Antonio nodded and smiled. He followed Lovino to the next shop, a music shop. His smile widened and he rushed inside when he saw it. “There’s a music shop?!” He asked, nearly bouncing in excitement. “Am I allowed to play? Your highness, please?” he looked directly at the guitars as he asked. 

Lovino gave a heavy sigh and nodded. “Yes, you may look at the guitars. I can’t guarantee we can get you one though” He stated. Actually he could guarantee one for the Spaniard. As long as he played well that is. Which is why he would wait until he heard Antonio play to say anything for sure.

Antonio smiled and nodded. “Okay, thank you” he smiled. He rushed right for the guitars and picked one up gently. A few years before their family had lost everything, Antonio had learned how to play guitar from his godfather. He smiled as he started to strum. He fixed a few of the strings as they seemed to be a bit out of tune before he ran his fingers through his hair and began to play. He didn’t play anything in particular but he enjoyed just playing something soft. He zoned out, hyper fixated on his playing for a solid 5 minutes before Lovino had to actually tap his shoulder to get his mind off of the situation. Antonio’s eyes widened as he snapped back into realisation and he bit his lip slightly. “Sorry your highness. It’s been a very long time since I have been able to play”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “I already told you once to stop apologising. Do you like that guitar? You can get it if you want. My repairs weren’t as expensive as I thought.” He said, acting as if he, the prince, had a budget to keep up with. Well he did but it was much higher than the cost of silly violin repairs and a guitar.

Antonio smiled. “really?” he asked. “I would love to” He paused and looked at the guitar before smiling. “can you play?” He asked, laughing at the face Lovino made. “Maybe I could teach you. It’s really not all that hard” He chuckled. 

Lovino shook his head. “I never really saw myself playing the guitar. I am not sure I am really ready for something like that” he sighed. “Come on let’s get it and head back to the palace my grandfather said he had some very important news for me when we got back and I have a feeling I am not going to like it” He muttered, leading Antonio back out to the carriage.

Antonio tilted his head. He nodded and thanked the man selling the guitars for them and then turned to follow Lovino out the door. “Why do you think you aren’t going to like it?” he asked. 

Lovino made a face. “Because I am 19. I have to be given the crown in two years and there are certain requirements to receiving the crown. One of which I really don’t want to have any part of” He suddenly got a bit nervous. He wasn’t very sure how well he could explain the situation and he really hoped he didn’t have to explain it to Antonio. It would be very inconvenient to have to explain it to him right before he was sure he was going to have to fight with his grandfather about it. 

“Oh like all that king stuff? when that happens do I stop being your personal servant?” Antonio asked. He had only just started to become comfortable with the situation and with Lovino and Romulus and Feliciano and Sebastian and the castle. He didn’t really want to leave all that behind so soon. Especially not Lovino, though he knew that he couldn’t do anything even if he was to be fired. He would be confused why they would hire a whole new servant for only a few years but he was grateful no matter what.

Lovino shook his head. “No I had to choose a personal servant because I am going to be king” he chuckled. “I really don’t even want all this though. I would like to just be a person ya know?” he grumbled slightly and shifted his body to be more comfortable. “My brother wants to be the king. So I don’t know why I have to” he muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Antonio. “Sometimes I wish I could just run away”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma gave off a heavy sigh. She was to meet Lovino today but she wasn’t really excited for such a thing. She didn’t like this whole thing with arranged marriages. It was bullshit. Especially since they never took into account that they might not like that person. Or...well...their gender. She supposed though that it wasn’t really okay to be into someone of the same gender. Romulus always seemed so open though and Emma was more than sure Lovino was gay from the things she had heard. At the very least he was bi but really.

She sighed softly and put on a smile as she went to the table and sat down. All she could think of was Liz and how much she would rather be with her than be here meeting some boy she was meant to be ruling with.

Lovino walked out of the large doors, a scowl on his face and Antonio by his side. He sat down without even a word to the blonde across the table. “Let’s get one thing straight. I do not agree with this in any way shape or form and as soon as I am king something will be done about it” he hissed.

Emma made a face and huffed. “Well, hello to you too.” She pouted. “If you wanna get another thing straight then, your highness. I am not. And I am not really thrilled for this experience either. Especially not after that first impression” She huffed and stood up, turning on her heal and leaving the room.

Lovino was shocked by her words and he shifted uncomfortably. “Oh wonderful. My future wife is gay.” he stood and looked at Antonio. “Looks like I have a bit of extra time. So do you want to go walk through the gardens?” He asked. 

Antonio nodded and smiled. He followed Lovino out to the gardens with a sigh. He looked through the roses when they got close to them and then looked at Lovino.

Lovino appeared to be lost in thought. He looked at Antonio and paused. “Can I tell you a secret? I am not entirely straight either” he sighed. “And I can’t tell my grandfather. I especially can’t tell him that the person I love works in the castle” He sighed. 

Antonio almost felt a pain in his chest at Lovino’s words. He bit his lip and nodded. “yeah.” he had gotten his hopes up at first. But Lovino had eyes on someone else. “I bet the boy you like is really lucky to have you”

Lovino looked at Antonio and his eyes dropped, showing off his irritation. “You are an idiot are you aware of that?” he muttered. “He works in the castle? He is in the gardens right now”

Antonio tilted his head. “Really? Where?” He looked around before pausing as the realisation set in. “Oh wait. You mean me?” He turned bright red and bit his lip. “Oh well. I actually really like you too” he whispered. “if that means anything” he sighed. 

Lovino shook his head and sighed. “Since we can’t really be together it really doesn’t mean much” He muttered. 

Antonio sighed and shook his head. “remember a while ago how you mentioned that you wanted to run away?” he asked. He paused for a moment. “Have you ever considered actually doing it?” He asked. 

Lovino was shocked. “really? You really think I haven’t?” He almost laughed. “I can’t run away. I am supposed to be the king”

Antonio shook his head. “What about your two other brothers?” He paused. “Surely one of them could take the throne and you could run away easily” He muttered. “We could run away together?”

Lovino bit his lip before shaking his head. “That’s really risky.”


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio shifted as he held his and Lovino’s bags tight to his chest. He didn’t think they would actually be doing this and he was scared that they would get caught. He was encouraging the prince to get away? He was insane. He’d be killed for this!

The Spaniard had to relax himself before he panicked too much, running his fingers through his hair he made his way to the area they has discussed meeting at. It was 12:45 in the morning. They were to escape at 1. They had scheduled a private train to leave at 2:30. They just had to get there.

Antonio was trembling as he waited for Lovino, smiling when he saw him rushing down the hall. He handed off the lighter of the backpacks to him before kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand. “Time to go” He said quietly.

Lovino grumbled slightly. “It’s too early” he whined. “Yeah yeah” he grumbled and followed Antonio out through the servant exit. They were outside, now they just had to get past the front gate. Antonio pulled Lovino into a small indent in the wall as guards passed by heading to switch out the late night guards. He breathed out slowly, preventing himself from panicking.

Lovino held both Antonio’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “We can do this.” he whispered. “Come on” He assured, leading him out. They ran, ran past the guards and didn’t stop. They got into the trees outside the castle and didn’t stop. They weren’t even sure if they were being chased. But they were going to keep running until they couldn’t. They had an hour and a half to get to the train station. It wasn’t too far. Antonio was just worried that guards would be there waiting when they got there. 

His fear was not needed. They arrived at the train station and nothing but their private conductor. Antonio relaxed as they carefully went onto the train, sitting in one of the lower class rooms to prevent suspicion. The train was only here to refuel, that’s what the conductor had told the station. They just had to ride it out until the train arrived in France.

Antonio remembered that once during the side conversations he’d had with Lovino, he had been told that he had always wanted to see Paris. He wanted to live there too but he couldn’t leave as he was the king. Now Antonio was able to take him there. Lovino didn’t know. But that was the best part.

Lovino laid his head on Antonio’s shoulder and closed his eyes, not taking very long to fall asleep. Antonio smiled and carefully put his arm around his shoulder, holding him close and smiling. He laid his head on Lovino’s and closed his own eyes.

A few hours later, Antonio opened his eyes to find them in Paris, slowing to the station. He smiled brightly and sat up, carefully nudging Lovino. “Wake up corazón” he whispered. “We’re here”

Lovino sat up slowly and looked out the window. “Where?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “Antonio where are we?” He asked, attention out the window instantly. 

“Paris” Antonio smirked and looked over Lovino’s face as he turned in amazement. “Paris!?” He asked. “Really?! Antonio! How did you managed that? Where will we stay? I have no clue where in Paris we can afford to hide!”

Antonio laughed and kissed his forehead. “I have an old friend in Paris. His mom and my mom were best friends before they moved to France. He’s already agreed to let us stay until we can get on our feet here in France” He assured. “His name is Francis and he owns a restaurant here. He’s more than willing to help us out” he assured. 

Lovino nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much Antonio. I love you”

Antonio leaned forward to kiss Lovino gently on the lips. “I love you too” he whispered.


End file.
